Muru talks to the rocket astronauts
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Metro-X Metro-X wanders from the No Man's Land, hands folded behind his waist, looking about the area with his usual sort of observant calm. Murusa is doing what she's been doing for several cycles now, overseeing the final movements of the teams that have been working on Project Apollo. Right now she is testing the astronauts, "Question 30: What would you do if the solar array panels either partially or completely do not open?" Each astronaut has a hand held computer device, which they type into after the question is asked. Metro-X stands off to the side when he sees Murusa working with the trainees, moving to stand in an 'at ease' posture, gazing over each one studiously. Murusa glances over and nods to Metro, then looks over the questions she had written out. "Question 31: The rocket you are guiding through space has a engine malfunction where the output is half of what is acceptable, would you attempt repairs and if so how would you accomplish said repairs? If you do not attempt repairs, please state your reasoning for such?" Metro-X nods back to Murusa, looking to the Mechs as the work, he doesn't add his two cents, he just relaxes, his shield hanging on his back between all of his wings. Murusa waits until everyone is done typing. "And your last question: You are just re-entering Cybertron's atmosphere when an alarm goes off indicating something is wrong, but you cannot locate the reason despite your best efforts. Do you continue to descend, or do you pull out to determine the nature of the alarm? Please explain your reasoning." Metro-X hrmmmms at that last one, optic ridge up, pondering it for a few moments. Murusa smiles, "When you are all done, bring me your hand helds. I'll be reading them over and if you demonstrated the knowledge and judgment necessary you will be allowed to go up with Apollo. I will contact you when I have finished my review. You are excused." Metro-X mrmmms, approaching when Murusa dismisses the trainees, commenting quietly. "How many of them can transform to fly?" Murusa takes the hand helds as the astronauts head out. "Why do you ask?" she inquires, honestly curious. Metro-X looks to her again after scouting the others. "Well, if they are in an emergency, and need to bail out of the craft, if they're in atmosphere, and in no risk of burning up, they can exit and transform." Murusa inclines her head, "I believe there are two of them that can fly. Hopefully at least one of them passes this test I gave." Metro-X nods again, and he'd frown in this mode if he could. "Perhaps emergency jet packs would be a good addition to their kit." Murusa puts all the hand helds into subspace so she isn't burdened holding them. "I will check the list of items on board the rockets to see if those are aboard." Metro-X mrmmms "Always good to have that added touch of paranoia, eh?" looking out at where the craft is being built. "Smeltdown looks like he hasn't rested in a lunar cycle." Murusa nods to that, "We all have been running around here trying to be ready in time. I am sure all will come together, otherwise all this work will be diverted to something else." The big mech shifts how he stands "Hopefully, I heard that the blast wave was going to hit soon..." Metro's visor snaps online, and through the ceiling opening to the airport, he takes a look, using the binocular functions. Murusa sighs, "Yes, I know. Trust me I do." Metro-X nods "I figured... Solarix told me a great deal of this hinges on it." Murusa nods, "Which is why I need to get on these tests quickly so the astronauts are picked and ready to go. All I can do now is hope these last final touches get done in time. Me nattering on the crews won't make them go any faster." Metro-X bobs his head. "I can leave you in peace to work, if you need, Miss." Murusa hmms, "Actually, if you could watch the gate until I'm done that would be helpful. All the guards are on various assignments to make sure the city is secured for this laugh and I rather not take one off an assignment." Metro-X nods again, "As you wish, ma'am." optics squinching as if to smile, and he turns to move towards the gate to let Murusa work, bringing his weapon systems online, just in case. Murusa smiles. "Thank you." she takes a seat and starts reading over the first hand held device and comparing the answers to what would be considered correct responses. Metro-X looms by the gate while she works, bein' all... big... and guardy... and rather intimidating... n'stuff. Murusa is a quick reader, and there is only 32 questions. She makes a few notations on that hand held. Metro-X rather... statue-esque when he is guarding. Right locked at his side like a gunslinger preparing to draw, tri-barrel blasters extended. The multi-tube launchers up on his shoulders. Like a purple and blue bad year blimp. The shield is off his back as well, attached to his left arm, which is held in a ready stance. Murusa finishes the first hand held, sets that aside, and brings out the next. Ticking through the answers and making a note or two as she goes. Whether she notices Metro being all bad aft isn't evident. Metro-X is a bad aft... guess... Yep... statue of doom. Murusa sets down the second hand held, taking out the third and working through it. Only one notation is made on this one. Metro-X just kinda stands. Yep... till whenever the reading ends. Murusa finishes the third hand held, then a fourth... a couple notes on the latter. She withdraws the fifth one now. Murusa finishes the last one and starts sorting through them all, the ones with nothing wrong or a single one wrong are ranked the highest. Metro-X accesses one of his rear visual sensors, taking a look to see where Murusa is at with her work, curious is all. Murusa checks the answers just one more time of the ones she set aside, to be sure she is happy with the results. She makes a note of the names of those individuals and shoots off an comminicae to the astronauts on that list to report back at a certain time. Rising now she moves toward where you are standing. Metro-X turns his head when Murusa is near, optical ridge up again. "All completed then, miss?" head inclining to the left. Murusa smiles, "Yes, thank goodness. One less thing to worry about at least." she states, "Thanks for watching the gate." Metro-X nods, retracting his weapons and putting his shield onto his back. "No need for thanks, Murusa." hands folding behind his back out of habit. "So, what else is on the agenda?" Murusa glances at that shield as it moves back to where you keep it. "Well I'm going to check on the crews, see how things are progressing. I believe the scientists and techs are done with their contributions, so they are probably waiting around for me to observe their work." Metro-X turns his optics towards the various groups "Would you prefer I remain here? Or would you prefer me to follow?" You say, "If you could wait here a bit longer, I would appreciate it. I don't wish anyone sneaking in here and seeing what we have going on." Metro-X nods again, and looks back towards the gates, shoulder launchers returning to armed position, but leaving his shield as is. "As you need, Murusa." Murusa turns and walks away, she comes upon the scientists first. There is a short chat with them as they go over that final details are in place, then they pass your post. Then it's the techs turn, the chat is a bit longer as they show her how they tethered up the satellites inside the rocket. She asks about rocket packs, since she is there, and they assure her that they are in place. This discussion finished, the techs move past your post as well. Metro-X scans each scientist that passes, scrutinizing whilst he does the Gargoyle Thing. And the techs... Murusa now is chatting with the crew, which should include Smeltdown. They are nearly done, just making sure that everything is triple checked and nothing was left to chance. Construction bots are nothing but very thorough when it comes to safety. Metro-X nods to a few of the techs when they pass him, one even stopping to share a few words whilst the cop bot keeps a wary optic open. This chat takes a bit longer as they share any issues that they came across and how they were resolved. Murusa of course makes mental notes so she can share it with the astronauts should it be an issue that would jeopardize the mission. Metro-X nods again when the techs then move on, leaving the area. His head returning to a neutral posture, periodically turning left and right. Murusa finishes her chat with the crew, leaving to continue as they are so close now. Coming up behind you now. Metro-X turns once again when Murusa is nearby, inclining his head again. "All is continuing to be well then?" Murusa smiles up to him, "Thankfully, yes. Should be able to get the rocket off the ground by the end of the solar cycle." Metro-X nods "Excellent... Well it would appear that some of the city's troubles are about to end, mmm?" You say, "Yes, which reminds me I need to contact Nebula and see if she is decontaminated so we can do a energon run. That rocket will need a decent load to get off the ground." Metro-X nods "She is decontaminated, and we made a run last cycle. She should be working with storage and recording." Murusa cocks her head to this, "Oh, that's good then. I hope she wasn't any trouble? I should have gone with her, since Omega was so insistent I bodyguard her." Metro-X mrmmms "It went well enough, no trouble I assure you. And it kept you close to your duties here, so I would assume Omega would not be displeased." Murusa frowns a faction, "He may be as he told me to do it. I swear between him and Solarix I will get driven into the ground." she sighs and shakes her head. Metro-X grunts "I was informed to watch her by members of the Crysguard." shrugging. "Either way, it shouldn't be an issue for now." Murusa mmms, "I see, well so long as there was permission given then I won't get a lecture from a mech half my age." Metro-X chuckles and nods at that. "Well, I think he's a bit more preoccupied to begin with." Murusa smiles a hint now, "With Nebula. Talk about an odd couple." Metro-X hehs and shrugs. "Everyone has their obsessions I suppose" looking out at the air field again. Murusa smiles a bit, "And who is yours I wonder, Metro-X. Perhaps that lovely little Steeplechase?" Metro-X's optic ridge raises. "Cubicron, miss." having no shame in stating it. Murusa cocks her head to that, "Ah, a mech on a mission. I see." she notes softly. Metro-X mrmmms "The place is a cess pool. But I think it can be alleviated to its former glory." Murusa pauses at this, then nods slightly, "All things will happen as they should Metro-X, I am sure with you shaking things up down there that it will turn out well." Metro-X mrmmms "Well one can hope. Though it seems that now that I'm there, the big mechasnakes are slithering out from beneath the rocks." Murusa smiles to that, "Good thing you have the form to deal with that then." she notes. Metro-X nods "That I hope... and recently I have been working on enhancing my power focusers, so the next time I engage in a scrap, it might be a touch of a surprise to the scum." Murusa ahs softly, "Well give them a fist for me hmm?" she smiles. Metro-X smirks "I may not have too, if Solarix sends troops into Cubicron with me. Though I suspect he won't get involved, due to the city's problems. Murusa mms, "Reminds me to pester him about a firm answer from the Council about Cubricon." Metro-X nods "I'll do so, if you really wish to go down into the dregs to mix it up some." chuckling gently, still looking out at the air port. Murusa smiles, "If Crystal City doesn't help a sister city in need, then we may as well sign a letter to the gangs telling them to come above ground and move into our city." Metro-X hehs "I think some of the other guard will begin to think I'm rubbing off on you, Murusa." Murusa shakes her head to that, "I respect you Metro-X as a professional and a mech with a good spark that wants to see his home bettered. Let the guards think what they wish." Metro-X would grin if he could, but hey. "Well, then I suppose that settles that, now doesn't it?" turning his attention back to the Femme finally. You say, "Yes, it does." her answer seeming quite firm, "I am not a old femme who is going to distract such a focused mind." Metro-X laughs aloud now and shrugs his shoulders. "Well at least there is that as well... Though I still wonder that the Council will back down from assisting." You say, "I suppose we shall find out, until then, I think I will catch a rest cycle while I can." she salutes to a guard that approaches, "I will see you in a cycle, Metro-X." Category:Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:CC Space Launch TP